April Fools!
by ruiiko
Summary: Iroha had liked Kaito for a while now, but had never had the courage to tell him. So of course, April fools day seemed like the perfect day to confess to him. Hey, if worse comes to worse, she could just say "April fools!" and pretend it never happend. But what had started out as a joke, turned out to go better than expected.


**So, this fic is kinda based on what happend to me at school today. All of it is what happened with me... except of course that last part. x'D That was kinda sad. But yeah... anyways, enjoy and review!**

* * *

April 1st. Better known as April Fools day.

Usually, Iroha was the one being pranked on April fools day. Every year, her friends pranked her in some sort of way. Last year, they tried setting her up with someone, but when Iroha went to talk to the guy, he had only told her he didn't actually like her, and that it was an April fools joke. Her friends thought it was pretty funny, but Iroha was pretty pissed.

So, Iroha wasn't looking forward to today too much. Who knew what her friends had in store today? Maybe she'd try and make some sort of mischief? She wasn't entirely sure, she wanted something simple but funny. Well, she had had an idea the other night... She was drawing something for a friend, and she had thought that maybe she'd draw something without putting effort into it, and if her friend seemed shocked, she'd just give her the nicer copy saying 'April fools!' Just silly things like that. Unfortunately, her friends were the opposite of her, and usually thought of something good and big.

So when Iroha was sitting at her usual lunchtable with her friends, she had been surprised they hadn't tried anything yet! Until she took a seat, that is.

"Hey Iroha." Miki said, her legs spread across the entire bench, leaving only room for Iroha.

"Hey Miki." Iroha smiled at her, taking a seat at the end of the bench.

A few more friends joined them, sitting on the other side of the table, Piko and Gumi. Which was when Miki suddenly perked up.

'Guys! I suddenly have the best idea for an april fools prank!" She exclaimed, taking her feet off the bench and leaning in so she could whisper it to her friends. Iroha had to admit, she was kind of interested. Miki always had unusual ideas.

"Well, I was thinking, someone should go up to Len when he joins us, and confess to him! It'd be funny because, you know, since he already has a girlfriend, but just..." Miki trailed off. "Who's in for it?" Iroha giggled a little. It deffinately sounded funny! Len was a really oblivious guy, he'd probably just start blushing and studdering. He might not care, but atleast nobody would be hurt, because the whole group knew he was already in a committed relationship, and they'd never try to break he and his girlfriend up. It was just a simple joke! Everyone else seemed to be agreeing, too, as they all laughed about it, trying to imitate and imagine Len's reaction.

Iroha was all up for it, until all eyes were suddenly on her. Her face turned bright red. "Wait! What are you guys trying to suggest?!" She gasped.

Gumi giggled. "Iroha, you do it!"

"Yeah come on, take one for the team!" Miki agreed, covering her lips with her hand.

"Wah... why me though?" iroha pouted.

"Because why not? You'd make it so much more funnier!" Piko chirped.

Iroha mulled it over for a moment. Len? Honestly, she knew he wouldn't care at all. So she supposed it would be pretty funny... but then she realised, this could be the perfect opportunity for telling someone else how she felt... Kaito.

Iroha had had a crush on him for a while now, but had always felt too nervous to tell him. Her love for him was on and off. Sometimes, all she wanted to do was just run up to him and kiss him, but other times, he really made her feel sad and self-consious. So she wasn't too sure if she should do it or not... but... at the same time, she really wanted to. Would she even see Kaito today though? And what would he think? He was kinda nice, but at the same time, he ignored her alot. He thought she was weird, and Iroha knew it.

Still... maybe confessing her 'love' for Len could be a practise for confessing to Kaito? She supposed so.

"Well... to be honest guys, I kinda wanted to try that with Kaito, if i could find him today." She admitted sheepishly.

Gumi only grinned. "So? Use this as practise! This one isn't serious, anyways."

Iroha could only blush. "O-okay... I don't see why not! Where is he then?"

"He went to the coffee shop with Teto a while ago. He should be back sometime soon." Piko said, checking his phone.

So Iroha had some time to practise. She couldn't even imagine it though! Confessing to Kaito was going to be hard enough, considering it was going to be serious, but confessing to Len? She wasn't sure she'd be able to handle herself! She'd bust out laughing just looking at Len, before she could even say anything.

"Okay Iroha, let's practise." Miki said, looking at her with serious eyes. Everyone was looking at Iroha again, and she couldn't help but begin to laugh hysterically. Everyone was too serious, and yet there was that hint of playfulness in their eyes!

"Guys! Stop!" Iroha cried between fits of laughter, as she held her sides in pain from laughing so hard.

Gumi flipped her hair dramatically, taking on the role of Len for the moment being. "Iroha-chan..." She said in a deep voice, and the girl couldn't help but laugh even harder. Everyone knew Len's voice was far from deep, which made it all the more funnier.

'Okay, okay," Iroha breathed in, trying to calm herself. Her friends did the same, as Iroha put on her best serious face, as she looked at Gumi.

"Hey, uh, Len," Iroha began, breaking out into a smile, as she looked down at her hands. She couldn't do this! She could already feel the laughter rising! "I uh, well," Iroha could only grin wider, as she fumbled with the hem of her skirt, and then looked up to Gumi, who's hair was all in her face, with the silliest expression. Iroha burst out into laughter, once again.

"Seriously!" Iroha gasped.

"I call this the dramatic Len hair flip!" Gumi laughed along, flipping her hair again.

Everyone was in tears by now, but Miki attempted to calm everyone. "Ignore them, Iroha. I'm Len now."

Iroha took a deep breathe of air in again, looking over to Iroha, who had a serious face on. "Okay," Iroha mumbled, and looked up to Miki.

"Len, hey. I... I like you." She had managed to say it, but she couldn't stop the laughter which followed afterwards.

Miki laughed as well. "Well hey, you did good! Good enough. Just don't laugh at the end." Miki giggled.

"I'll try not too..." Iroha giggled.

After a while, when Len hadn't come back, the group decided to leave the cafe, and hang outside in the school halls. Maybe they'd find Len there. And sure enough, there he was!

Iroha only had to step outside and take one glance at Len, before having to look away to try and control her laughter.

Everyone else was surrounding Len, going about their normal business as if they hadn't spent almost the whole lunch period impersonating, and making fun of Len. But Iroha had to this! She'd try to, anyways.

Iroha turned to Len, her head still hanging, walking up to him. In a quiet voice she whispered, "Hey Len... I have to tell you something."

"Hm? What is it?" Len turned to Iroha.

Iroha felt herself grinning, but she came out with it anyways. "I... I really like you-!" She said, before toppling over onto the group laughing. Len could only stare at her with a grin, he wasn't too sure if she was being serious or not. Iroha was often the jokster of the group, and was rarely serious, so it wasn't easy for people to take her serious at times. Right now was deffinatly not one of those times. Len knew she was joking. It was too obvious.

"April fools!" Iroha yelled out to him, before standing out.

"Man! You were supposed to wait for like five minutes before saying that!" Miki laughed.

"I'm pretty sure Len knew anyways I wasn't serious anyways." Iroha giggled.

Len only smiled lightly at her, chuckling. He knew, alright.

But now that all the fun and games were over, Iroha had a serious mission to attend to, now. Find Kaito and tell him. Without laughing. She could manage that though, right? Right. This would be a serious confession. It wasn't like with Len and her friends. And if worse came to worse with Kaito, she could just say April fools and they could go on without any awkwardness. Hopefully. Well, that was her game plan, anyways.

* * *

Later on, Iroha was walking to her third period class, Literacy. It was an easy going class, they didn't usually do much. They'd usually just do a journal entry and spend the rest of the period watching a movie. So she didn't really have anything to worry about. She could just sit and day dream, if she wanted. She was going to think of what to say to Kaito when she saw him next, without making a complete fool of herself.

Little had she forgotten, Kaito's locker was right next to her classroom. She spotted him, locking his lock and walking in her direction to his class. But she had to get this off her chest now, or else she would never be able to do it! April fools day seemed like the perfect day to do it, too. "Hey, Kaito!" Iroha beamed, joining his side, as they walked.

"Yo Iroha! Whats up my home girl? My home skillet?" Luckily for Iroha, Kaito was just as silly as Iroha. He was outgoing and super kind, but at the same time, Iroha had a feeling he was just nice to her so as not to make her feel bad. Oh well. She was weird, sure, but that was okay.

"Well, actually, I've got something to tell you!" Iroha said, feeling the heat rush to her face, her palms feeling sweaty already.

"Okay, let's hear it." Kaito smiled widely. Iroha could feel her heart pumping in her chest. God, he was so cute... he had such a perfect smile... actually, maybe this wouldn't be as bad as Iroha thought! Right. He was easy going. It wasn't like he was going to push her away or think she was disgusting, right...?

"Okay well... I-I like you." Iroha managed to spit out. Kaito only smiled that cute toothy smile. He wasn't pushing her away or rejecting her. Was it that easy? He wasn't really saying anything either though.. "So... yeah." Iroha finished lamely, trying to find words, but her mind was empty.

"Alright then." Kaito said, still smiling.

Iroha couldn't stop blushing! Her knees felt like jello and her heart couldn't stop doing flip flops. "Y-yeah." She nervously laughed. She still had more to say though! But she didn't know how to say them... before she knew it, Kaito was walking away with some other friends. But he turned to face Iroha one last time, waving to her, still wearing the same smile, leaving Iroha in the dust. All she could do was stand there, as he turned the corner! Had she really just confessed? She still felt foolish though... Had she been rejected? Kaito only stood there smiling the whole time.

Iroha couldn't stop smiling though. She had confessed! He didn't hate her! Granted, there were still things she wanted to say, but.. maybe after class. She had to atleast think about this, or she really would sound stupid, again. And she didn't want to do that. Not infront of Kaito!

* * *

The bell finally rang. Third period was over. Iroha had managed to do so, and now, she was sure she knew just what to say! She had spent the whole time in class spacing off and silently panicing about what more to say to him. She really needed to get it through to him, that she really liked him! As if it wasn't obvious enough... she was sort of surprised Kaito hadn't tried bringing it up any other times. He was kind of oblivious like Len though, so... in a way, Iroha supposed she was kinda lucky. She had spared herself the embaressment for a while, atleast.

Iroha waited by his locker, feeling like a creep. She squeezed her eyes close for a moment, before looking around to see if he was coming. She turned her head, and sure enough, there he was! Iroha went up to his side, smiling, feeling the blood rushing back to her cheeks. 'Hey Kaito."

"Oh!" Kaito jumped slightly, but smiled, as if her confession earlier never happend. "Hey Iroha, whats up?"

Iroha took a deep breathe, as the two stopped in front of his locker. "Well... I didn't really get the chance to finish what I was trying to say earlier, but... I, uh, I really like you..." iroha giggled nervously, fumbling with the hem of her skirt.

"I-I know that-' Iroha was cut off, as one of Kaito's friends, Gakupo, came up to him, standing right by his side silently looking down at him with a serious gaze. Iroha swallowed, feeling more pressure. Kaito jumped, looking up at his friend, but turned back to Iroha with a smile. "Go on."

Iroha didn't really want to confess to Kaito infront of his friends, but it didn't look like Gakupo was moving anytime soon. Appaerently she had no choice. "I... I know that you think i'm really weird and creepy, but... I'm sorry, and yeah... I just really like you! I-I have for a while now... and... if you don't, that's perfectly fine and okay and such, b-but, I just wanted you to know." Iroha finished off, studering over all her words. She looked down, feeling more embaressed than ever.

Kaito looked up to his friend again, then back at Iroha, and smiled gently. "Look, I have to get to class, but, we'll talk, alright?" Iroha felt a smile come to her lips. "O-okay.." She mumbled, before walking off in the other direction.

But, Kaito soon joined her! "Wait, wait, wait. Iroha, wait. Let's talk now." He said, with a serious look on his face.

When Kaito said they'd talk, he really meant it! Iroha thought he was just bluffing to make her feel better, but it looked like he really was serious about this after all. The blue haired male pulled her aside into an empty staircase. The two just stared at eachother for a moment. Iroha was trying to avoid eye contact, but it was hard, considering Kaito had his eyes directly on her at the moment.

"Now... you like me. Really? Or is this some sort of prank? It was April Fools day, after all." He chuckled slightly.

Iroha felt a sharp pain in her stomach at his words. At had started out as a joke, since Iroha thought she'd be rejected but... Kaito seemed to handle it well. Which made Iroha feel kinda guilty now. If she had known he'd have been this laid back about it, she would have told him a long time ago!

"I heard about you're little prank on Len." He added.

Iroha looked away quickly, scratching the back of her head. "Well... to be honest, it had started out as I joke, but... that is, if you were to reject me though." She explained quietly.

Kaito tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"I really think you don't like me at times. So... it took me alot of courage to confess to you. And I thought that maybe you'd hate me even more and-"

"Hate you?!" Kaito gasped. "Iroha, I don't hate you at all!"

"...I'd just say April Fools..." Iroha finished, laughing nervously. "Well... it really seems like it at times!"

"How?" Kaito asked.

"I know you think I'm weird, Kaito. Creepy, even!"

"Sure, you're weird, but the good type of weird! You're not creepy."

Iroha felt close to tears now. So Kaito never hated her this whole time? It was just her imagination playing tricks on her this whole time?!

"If anything, Iroha... I like you too." He said, smiling sheepishly.

Iroha looked up at him in shock. "You do?!"

"I have for a while. But I just didn't know how to tell you, either. Surprise surprise. We've had the same problem. Funny, right?" Kaito laughed.

Iroha couldn't help but laugh along, but she stopped suddenly. "Wait, you aren't trying to prank me, are you?"

Kaito only laughed more. "I don't know, you tell me, miss April fools!" Kaito shook his head. 'No. Never. I wouldn't lie. I reallydo like you, Iroha." He smiled.

Iroha felt so happy at that moment. They both liked eachother! With that, they needed no cue for them to lean in and gently kiss eachother, smack dap on the lips.

Maybe April Fools day wasn't such a bad day, after all.


End file.
